What really ended the Cold War
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: This is a sister story to 'The Prussian-Russian Alliance' Gilbert is tired of this stupid Cold War getting in the way of him and West. Wait Ivan actually likes Alfred? He can work with this...Time to visit a certain North American country a visit RUSAME, slight Germancest. THIS IS YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON't READ. Flames will be ignored, reviews, loved


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Warning:Un-Beated, Yaoi, GUYXGUY don't like don't read

'Enough was fucking enough!' thought Gilbert. This so called Cold War has been going on for 45 years now! Normally the Prussian wouldn't give a flying fuck but the fake war was causing problems for West so the awesome him never got to see his younger bruder as much.

'What kind of war is it if the two won't physically fight?! Tch this is nothing but a stupid petty argument that the awesome me will solve,' he thought with a triumphant look on his face. "Now the first thing the awesome me has to do is either, visit the psychopath who can, no would kill me if I say one wrong thing, or the thick-headed American with super human strength and very big and dangerous guns…?" The Prussian decided to visit Ivan first.

"Who is it?" called Ivan as Gilbert knocked, well banged on his door. "It's the awesome me, open up!"

The Russian opened the door and let him in. "Oh did you finally decided to come and become one?" He asked with his usual creepy smile. Gilbert felt himself shiver a bit in fear but brushed it off. With an angry scowl he began his rant. "Well the Cold War has been pissing me and everyone else off so tell the awesome me what's going on. Cause of this damn war I can't spend as much time with West as I used too!"

Ivan gave one of his creepy smiled. "I suppose I can tell you since you and I are comrade, da? Tell anyone else and I'll rip out your heart and shove it up your ass!" He finished giving a sickly sweet smile that screamed of terror. The Prussian paled and nodded.

"Well the stupid American refuses to talk to me ever since I told him to let me fuck him." The Prussian slightly coughed, trying not to show his surprise. "So you like him?"

"Da! He is my precious sunflower." Gilbert looked at the large Russian man. Trying to see what was causing the American to hate the other. "Did you really only say to let him fuck you?"

Ivan gave a look as if he was thinking before saying an 'ah-ha!' "Nyet, once he refused I ridiculed him because he hurt my feeling by calling him fat among other words. Then he yelled at me and we fought for a bit. I have tried to forgive him if he only says sorry but he seems to refuse to apologize. So now this is drawing out a lot longer than I thought it would." Gilbert had to resist the urge to choke the stupid Russian. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of what Ivan would do to him if he even tried. "If you at least got to fuck him would you be happy?"

"Da! We would become one and he would see how wonderful it is to be one with me and this silly fight can end." The Prussian smirked. He quickly scribbled down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Ivan. "Be here tomorrow by 4, don't be late. Kesesese!" The Russian looked confused but nodded. With that the scheming Prussian left.

"Dude so why did you come over again?" Alfred asked Gilbert as he let him inside his house. "Kesesesese, close your eyes I got you a present!" He replied.

"Totally?! No way! Awesome dude!" Alfred exclaimed as he closed his eyes.

WHACK!

The Prussian grinned at how easy that was, "Didn't think it would be that easy." He said laughing, only to freeze when he heard groaning. Alfred got up angrily glaring; giving off an evil aura that was as scary as a certain Russian's when he was pissed. "Gilbert, just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled as he thrust his fist into the floor, pulling out a gun that was hidden underneath his floorboards. Gilbert gave a nervous laughter, before breaking out into a run.

Gilbert took in a large breath as he hid inside one of the closets inside Alfred's house. He heard footsteps and held his breath. 'West, you better be damn thankful!' He thought as he prepared himself to go on the offensive. He looked around the closet to see and metal bat and gave a small prayer, 'PLEASE LET THIS KNOCK HIM OUT!' With a deep breath he opened the door and ran towards the unknowing American and hit him with all his strength across the head.

With another loud THUNK! The American passed out. Gilbert saw this and poked Alfred before grinning in victory when he saw Alfred was actually passed out. He looked at the bat, paling when he saw the large dent. "Mein gott…a fucking monster he is…I better get him ready before he wakes up." He said with sigh before proceeding with his awesome plan.

"Ugh...Where am I?!' Alfred asked himself. His head was throbbing and he noticed he was tied to a bed, eagle style, naked. "Fucking Prussian!" Alfred cursed. He had to get out of this. But even with his super strength the chains refused to break and the metal bed seemed just as stubborn. The American thought about how he would get out and punch the Prussian till he begged until he heard the door open.

"Hey!" he called out. A surprised Ivan came in and slowly smiled. "Why America you seem to be in some trouble, da? " Alfred cursed his luck. "Yo dude, Ivan help me out please!" Ivan just laughed. "And let my good friend's present go unwrapped? I think not." he said as he looked through the drawers and laughed with childish glee.

Alfred paled. "c- come on. Ivan we can talk this through right?" "Nyet, you were the one who refused to talk things through first." Alfred growled. "So this is what-!" He was cut off by a Ivan giving him a bruising kiss. Alfred tried not to think about how much he was enjoying the kiss. He gave a mental glare to Florida. 'Don't you dare salute to the commie!' he yelled to himself.

Ivan gave a smile when he felt Alfred get hard. With a smirk he pulled away from the kiss. "I see some part of you is enjoying this, da?" Alfred gave an embarrassed blush and glared at the other. "Shut up you stupid commie." He retorted as he refused to make eye contact. Ivan found this adorable and smiled. "Come now my little sunflower you shall see how wonderful it is when we become one!"

Alfred felt his blush intensify when he heard Ivan and began to struggle. "No, stop it! I don't want this!" he yelled. Ivan just chuckled as he cupped the others hardening member. "I think you want this very much little America~" Alfred felt himself give a small moan when the other touched him then turned red when he realized what he just did.

Ivan smiled as he heard the other moan and began to slowly stroke the other. Giving the other's member slow long hard strokes. Alfred felt himself moan as he slowly began to lose himself in the pleasure.

"M-more…Ivan more!" he called out as he felt himself nearing his completion. The Russian saw this and pulled away. When Alfred felt the touch leave his throbbing need he groaned in annoyance. He craned his head up to see Ivan pulling out his member and gulped at the large size. "It's not going to fit…" he told Ivan as began struggling in his bindings once more. Ivan saw this and smiled. "Do not worry Fredka, It will fit. I will make sure of it."

Alfred paled when he heard this and began to double his effort to escape. The Russian frowned then began to stroke the other to calm him down. He smiled when he saw this work. When he felt the other relax he took out the bottle of lube from the dresser beside them. Coating his fingers in the slimly substance he put the first finger in. Alfred winced in pain as he tried to get accustomed to the odd sensation of being filled.

Ivan gave a slight frown when felt the other tense. "Fredka, relax and it will be much easier, da?" Alfred took in a deep breath as he tried to do as he was told and relax. Ivan smiled when the other stopped being as tense and stuck the next two digits in and began to stretch the other. Alfred shouted out a loud curse when suddenly three fingers were in him instead of the two he thought would be in. "Fuck! Give a guy a warning!"

Ivan merely laughed, "I am sorry, I was getting inpatient." Alfred felt himself roll his eyes at that statement. "Yeah, and next I top you, I'll be sure to remember that excuse." Ivan felt himself smile at that statement. "So are you saying there will be a next time?" Alfred blushed when he realized his mistake and glared. "No there will be no next time I was just saying if there is for some reason, I'm topping." Ivan gave a small chuckle at that statement. "I will look forward to seeing you attempt to top me, so I can overpower you and fuck you all over again."

With a blush Alfred turned away from the large Russian above him. "Look if you're gonna rape me, can you at least untie me? I swear to my hero status, I won't run." Ivan thought of this, imagining the American moaning, holding onto him as he fucked him even harder as he begged for-…yes untying him seemed like a good idea. "I will untie you, if you do not call this rape."

"Then what is this huh?"

"That is simple, sex or better said lovemaking."

Alfred felt himself blush once more before looking away again. "It can't be lovemaking if you hate me."

"Now who said I hated you? I love you Amerika, no Alfred. I love you Alfred. You are the only one I want to hold after sex, make sure you also felt pleasure, and the only one I would ever want to kiss." Ivan said as he slowly made the other face him. "я тебя люблю мой дорогой подсолнечника."

Alfred felt himself blush even harder. "B-But you called me all those names and…." Ivan quickly covered his mouth with a kiss before pulling away. "That is because you refused me the first time when I worked up the courage to tell you in front of you whoever else and you insulted me by rejecting me, so I was hurt and insulted you back."

Alfred blinked in realization as he thought of how hard it might have been to tell someone they loved, well in Ivan's case wanted sex with them, especially in front of others. He remembered Arthur's face and gave a small smile before glaring at the Russian once more. "You idiot, why didn't you just say you loved me, not you wanted to fuck me?"

"Because, you told me to hurry up and so I said what was first on my mind and I wouldn't want to fuck someone I disliked unless it was to become one. And besides I didn't say join Mother Russia I said I wanted to fuck you."

With a heavy sigh Alfred looked at Ivan, when he was the other had a look of a child who refused to admit he was wrong and gave a small laugh. "Ok, I guess it was just a misunderstanding big guy. Cause you know what? I love you too." Ivan felt himself blush for the first time and gave a small smile. He placed another kiss on the American's forehead before he untied the other. Alfred slowly rubbed at his raw wrists and smiled. "By the way Ivan, this isn't rape."

Ivan looked surprise for a moment then smiled before his smile became dark and lust filled. He quickly pushed the American, pulling him into a lust filled kiss as he lined himself up with the tight entrance. "Relax, hold onto me." He said as he lifted the American up, and put his arms around his neck. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear he thrust in. It took everything he had to not move in the deliciously tight passage. Once the pain dulled down Alfred wiggled around a bit, telling the other to move.

With slow long thrust, Ivan looked for the one spot that would make him scream. He heard Alfred let out a loud moan and smirked as he found it. Moving so all his thrust would hit that spot exactly he started thrusting, harder and faster.

Alfred let out another moan as he tightened his grip around the Russian, loving the sensation of being filled. "M-More, please Ivan more!" He moaned out, as he felt his release coming quickly. Ivan saw this and gripped around the other's erection so he couln't cum. When Alfred felt this he almost cried out in frustration. "Please Ivan!"

Ivan shook his head, "Nyet." He stated as he began thrusing into the other once more. Alfred let out another moan as he felt his release being denied and slowly building up. Letting out a series of moans he began to beg, desperate for release. Ivan feeling his own release dangerously approaching started thrusting into the tight heat even quicker and harder than before. "Call me Vanya, and I will let you cum." He stated simply, never losing speed in powerful thrusts to the abused prostate.

"Vanya, please let me cum!" He moaned out. Ivan felt his sanity leave him when he heard those sweet words come out of the American's mouth. Once Ivan released him Alfred felt himself be hit with the most powerful orgasm he ever had. With a final thrust Ivan also came inside the American, moaning when he felt the already tight passage tighten even further, as if it was trying to milk him dry.

Before sleep overtook them both Alfred turned to Ivan, giving a smile he gave the other a gentle kiss. "я тебя люблю Vanya." With that he snuggled up to the other, falling asleep. Ivan gave a smile of his own when he felt the surprise of Alfred's words wear off. "I love you, my sweet sunflower."

Gilbert felt himself pale as Alfred pointed the chainsaw in his direction. The American had finally managed to corner the Prussian and he did not look happy, at all. "Please let me live! I'm sorry!" He begged. Alfred raised his weapon with a blank, cruel look in his eyes before bringing it down. Gilbert screamed in terror and closed his eyes. When he heard chucking he carefully looked at the other to see the chainsaw right next to head, the brick wall that was next to his head destroyed. "Hey Gil want me to tell you why you're not dead yet dude?"

Gilbert gave a small nod. Alfred saw this and smiled, pulling the chainsaw back to his side, turning it off. "Well you see Ivan and I wanna thank ya for you know helping us work out our problems. I mean I was crushing on Ivan for a while and I thought we would never get together so thanks. Ivan also said he owe you one and to use the favor wisely or something." Gilbert sighed in relief before laughing. "Of course you wouldn't kill the awesome me! I mean I did help you both and all." Alfred's smile turned deadly once more, scaring the other. With a smile, fit for a serial killer he pointed the chainsaw to the other's face once more. "Exactly you helped me, but if you ever do anything like that again. This little beauty won't be only cutting up wood. Got it?" With a terrified (but manly) squeak the other quickly nodded. Alfred smiled when he saw the other understood and pulled the weapon away once more. Turing back to his usual happy self he gave a grin. "Great! Later dude, once again thanks for helping end the Cold War!" He said before walking away.

"Mein Gott…next time I'm taking my chances with my crazy Russian…"

A/N: OMG THIS IS SO LATE AND I APOLOGIZE!1 Life happened and I was so busy….sigh anyway I hope you all still enjoyed my story. The next story that I will be working on will be a multi chapter story. It will be mafia style~ Look forward to it ^^ I hope you enjoyed the story :3 Reviews keep me going soo please review~


End file.
